


Taking Care of Richard

by Zephyrmyst



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrmyst/pseuds/Zephyrmyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan are recuperating from a recent battle and are back in the cave. He needs a little TLC and Kahlan over delivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was TLC leads to further, and a request for more cave time

The sword whistled through the air as Richard swung to block the attackers. Somehow there were a few D'Haran soldiers that still had it out for them. It made for an interesting evening. Since leaving Zedd and Cara back at the village, they had expected some relaxation since everything had settled down after sealing the rift to the Underworld. Nonetheless, there was still a price on their heads, the action right now proved it.

Kahlan was fending off four men; she hadn't the chance yet for confession, as they all seemed to be working together.

He watched her for a moment, mesmerized by her fluid beauty. Deadly though she was, she moved instinctually and with a grace that was almost like a dance".

Turning back, he realized a little too late that their numbers had more than doubled. He threw himself into the battle, mind focused on the power of the sword.

"Channeling his fury, he fought like a man possessed. For every thrust, a soldier fell, but a few managed to make a dent, Richard taking the wound to fool the opponent in order to go for the kill.

It was all over in a matter of minutes. Twelve bodies lay around them as they looked at each other, chests heaving: the fury and anger leaving them both.

"Richard, you're hurt!" Kahlan exclaimed as she ran to him, seeing the blood on his shirt, bare skin exposed.

"Maybe- it's just a flesh wound we got them all, it was worth it!" He jovially grinned.

She ran her hands all over him, poking and prodding to assess the damage.

"You keep doing that; you'll find yourself on the ground with your skirts up the air in about two seconds." He drawled as her hand brushed along the front of his pants, lightly teasing his bulge.

"Seriously?" she gently cupped him and gave a gentle squeeze, admiring the shape. "I guess fighting makes you excited? Don't need me anymore I see..." She trailed off.

He captured her mouth in a kiss, but jerked as he brought his arms up to cradle her face.

She pulled back and looked closer at him. "You've got your shoulder ripped open! We need to take care of that!"

"I can think of better things to take care of," he smirked, "but it does hurt a bit." Looking down, he saw his left shoulder was sliced open, but the wound had already started to congeal.

"Let's get you somewhere safe so I can properly tend to you. It's bad enough that you're injured without us attracting the hounds with the scent of your blood!"

"That cave is nearby," he piped up after coming out of deep thought. "It's just over that ridge, shouldn't take more than an hour to get there."

"That cave?" she questioned, meeting is eyes, "oh that cave…" She whispered softly, eyes smiling as her blush started to creep across her body.

Grinning at one another they remembered their first and only time together. They hadn't had a chance since. There was never any time, and something, or someone, always came between them; like Zedd.

They gathered their things, Kahlan packing the bulk of it on the horses, as Richard was somewhat incapacitated for the time being.

An hour later, they reached their destination. The cave was almost as they left it. There was still wood for a fire and she knelt down to start one, heating up water in order to tend to his wounds properly.

He tried to help out, but was ordered to sit down on the bedroll and stay put. Feeling a little dizzy, he decided to acquiesce, enjoying the fluidity of her movements as she made ready the camp.

He loved watching her, the way she did everything. Even the way she brushed her hair back behind her ear. Watching her today in battle was such a turn on, small glimpses of her thighs peeked out of her skirt whenever she twirled around to kick at and maim her assailants. He probably loved her thighs best, smoothly muscled and best when they were wrapped around his body as he moved within her.

Thinking of her and being back in the cave again made him as hard as he was before. He desperately wanted to be with her, but even he had to admit that he wasn't in the best of shape. With his good arm, he started to shrug out of his vest and shirt.

Seeing him struggle and armed with a basin of water, she knelt down beside him, aiding in his task. Once his shirt was off, she was able to check out the extent of the wound. There was one slash on his left shoulder and a few nicks and bruises on his arm. Other than that, though, the rest of him was unscathed.

"So, did I pass the test?" he questioned. "There are other parts of me that need attending as well." He grabbed her hand, moving it down his muscled chest and rock hard abs to the bulge in his pants. "Seems to me I still need a bit of help."

"My goodness, we do have a problem. Perhaps I should get a little more comfortable." She pulled back to work on the laces of her dress, taking her time and making sure that he saw every movement.

His eyes turned dark with lust as he watched her slowly disrobe. Never had he ever seen a more prefect specimen of feminine beauty, even the thought of being near her kept him hard and ready to go.

He especially loved her green dress. It showcased her cleavage so well that it often served to distract her opponents when in battle. He knew that even he had a hard time not staring at her when she chose that as her over garment. Still, he knew what lay beneath, all her creamy flesh exposed and for his eyes-only, and they iwere/i all alone.

She loved watching his eyes on her. Slowly, she undid the laces and gently shrugged out of the dress until she had only her corset, shorts and thigh high boots on. Already, wetness pooled between her legs as she disrobed, feeling a little reckless, being alone with him in the cave, itheir cave/i.

She unfastened her boots, exposing her legs to his wide eyes; taking special care to bend over. She emphasized every move, her hands running along her body as she slowly stood back up.

"Kahlan, you're killing me!" He groaned as he reached down to rub himself with his good hand. "If I get any harder, I'm gonna' break right through my pants!"

Clad in her corset and shorts only, she crawled up his body on all fours, centering herself on him where she would feel it most.

He trailed his good hand up and down her legs enjoying the muscled flesh and the goose bumps that rose in his wake. "I do love your thighs, your hair, and your eyes. There isn't one part of you that I am not madly in love with."

Smiling her special smile, she bent down to kiss him. He tried to rise to meet her, but winced as he did so.

"Nuh uh Seeker," she firmly stated, "you stay put." She pushed him back down on the bedroll and ran her hands over is torso and back up to cup his head.

Their first kiss was electric; all of the passion that they had been feeling now brimmed to the surface. Their lips met hungrily as their tongues dueled. She groaned into his mouth as she felt herself almost dripping now. Spreading her legs further, she gently rocked her body over him, feeling the heat of him between her legs.

"Spirits," was all he said, his hips sought her center. His free arm grabbed her ass to grind her down on him. He thought that if he couldn't be in her soon then he would burst, so turned on was he by her wantonness.

She threw her head back, moaning loudly as his hardness rubbed against her, the friction driving her mad. She needed to feel him inside her before she lost control. She was frenzied in lust. But more than anything, she wanted the feel of his skin on hers. Still gently moving on him, she reached up to undo the stays of her corset to free herself, she yearned for the warmth of his hands on her, exciting her as only they could.

Once freed, the round globes of her breasts gently bounced with the movement of her hips on him, the nipples on them hard points, begging to be sucked. She dropped the corset beside them and rose to take her shorts off. Her hair covered her as it cascaded in curls and she saw him crane his neck so he wouldn't miss anything.

He fumbled with his laces, one handed as he was, and his attention was all on her as she once again knelt over him, a hungry look in her eyes.

"I've got this," she husked running her hands along his thighs, coming to his laces, and slowly unthreading them. With each movement, her body creamed as her breathing quickened. She couldn't wait to feel his hard length within her, making her scream in pleasure. She loved the sight of his hard cock restrained under his pants, rising up with each lace undone.

He tried to help her, but was frozen by her movements. Raising his hips to help her get his pants off fully, he had never been so hard in his life.

She stepped over him and settled down on his abs, enjoying the feeling of her flesh against his. Her cleft was moist in desire as she slid over his washboard abs, each movement creating tiny jolts of pleasure. She needed the hardness of him, she never felt more complete then when they were together.

He groaned as he pulled her ass towards him, he craved the taste of her, her juices salty sweet. He wanted his tongue on every part of her, he craved the sounds of her mewls and moans as she lost herself.

Raising herself up slightly, she lowered onto his waiting mouth. She couldn't believe the things she was doing, but he clearly indicated that was where he wanted her.

The instant his tongue was on her, she screamed. His tongue felt so good. He used his good hand to spread her folds and delved his tongue inside her, swirling it all around and then sucking on her nub. She was so close; he could feel the tremors in her as her power rose, her restraint now becoming an impossible battle as she gave herself over to her needs.

Shuddering now, her body heaved as her first orgasm took her, her body still creaming as the waves of pleasure resonated throughout her.

"Unnnnggggghhhhhfwaahahh….. Richard…" was all she was able to get out as she flopped back on him, her toes curled in pleasure as the spasms still waved and ebbed over her.

He groaned, his body was so hot and he felt useless, he was glad he gave her pleasure, but his cock was still a raging hard on and he desperately wanted her to lose restraint a few more times, he definitely was up to the challenge.

She quickly regained herself and rose back up meeting his eyes. "Richard, dear spirits I need you in me now." She encircled her hand around his length, loving the feel of his velvety flesh urgent with desire and dewy with pre-cum.

Lowering herself on him, every inch jolted her body in pleasure. It had been a while, but her body still remembered.

"Spirits Kahlan, you're so tight." He grabbed her ass, raising his hips up to meet her in a joyous union.

"Unnnnffff" She moaned as he filled her full, pausing for a moment to relish the contact.

He reached for her, wanting to taste her creamy flesh and suck on her nipples; she was a smorgasbord that he would never tire of. His tongue raced over her, wanting to touch every part of her, he cursed his shoulder.

Settling into a rhythm that didn't jar him too much, they met in a deep kiss, never seeming to get enough of one another; so hungry they were for each other.

She could feel herself cresting again; each powerful thrust of him brought her closer to the precipice. His length pounded against her cervix as he bottomed out within her, her silken walls clutching at him, as he possessed her. She lost control, her inner muscles contracted and she screamed out pleasure, chanting his name over and over. She felt his own release, his cock milked by her as he found his own paradise.

They lay joined together, breathing the same air, but powerless to move. After a few minutes, Richard spoke, "you know, my shoulder doesn't hurt at all anymore…"

Fin


End file.
